


nibble

by reconditechief



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tickles, nibble, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditechief/pseuds/reconditechief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just merthur tickles and kind of cute for my friend (welcometothesherlockparademcr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	nibble

"Being lazy isnt helping your standings" Arthur announced to the room vacant of everyone but he and merlin. It was bustling just minutes ago servants bringing in measured raiments for the ball to be held that evening. The rush having passed he noticed his head manservant lay down on the blanket chest that graced the end of his bed. Merlins eyes were flitting shut as he groaned in distress. Arthur glanced his direction concernedly, traipsing over. "What is that about?" Merlin shot his eyes open with furrowed brow, "my stomach isnt feeling well" meanwhile his hand clutching at the loose fabric by the abdomen of his thin frame. Arthur looked more intently as his eyes lit up in an idea. Merlin continued,  
"...I'll just drop by gaius and he'll give me something to remedy this ailment" Arthur spoke up, "I could help. Let me just see you here."¢€¢€ Merlins gaze settled upwards to rest on Arthur's ,usually hard eyes, soft and a smirk gracing his lips. As the whites of Merlin's eyes became wider he stuttered, "I..I...*gulp* wouldn't want to be a bother. Y...you have the ball you can't miss that."  
"Nonsense"  
Merlin picked himself up lying down on Arthur's bed with a grunt at the pain he felt from the slight movement. Strolling over Arthur stood above merlin reaching his hand out he lay his hand on Merlin's forehead. "Not a fever. that's fortunate." his hand simply moved downward grazing along the side of Merlin's face and brushing his chest until his fingers settled on his clothed stomach. Merlin giggled, "that tickles" Arthur cocked his eyebrow up, "really?". In ending that response he snuck his fingers beneath the fringe of Merlin's shirt slipping his hand beneath the fabric and then settling it on Merlin's warm stomach. This action making the warlock inhale sharply before he sighed comfortably, a smile gracing his features. Arthur grinned and he leaned forward hand still planted on Merlin's stomach, that was no longer filled with pain but now with butterflies. Gently Arthur smiled as he pressed their noses together tilting his chin down he pressed their lips together eliciting a stifled groan from the smaller man. "This isn't about my stomachache anymore is it?" Merlin coyly questioned upon being released from the embrace. Arthurs eyes sparkled, "Not particularly. It is still simply about you though." Arthur lowered his lips to hover just below Merlin's sternum before he released a thin sigh of content making merlin shift as his skin rippled with goosebumps, hands gripping the sheets. Arthur's lips crossed Merlin's stomach and started moving aptly dusting merlins bare skin with ticklish pecks. Merlin squirmed and giggled beneath Arthur's grip that started giving purchase merlin moved out of his hands a mess of teary laughter. Arthur shifted forward hips pressing on Merlin's, whose face still smiled widely tears in the corners of his eyes and blushing bright red across his cheeks. Merlin tried to gulp down the smile but he still radiated complete contentment. "Your cheeks are redder than your scarf." Arthur remarked, making merlin blush harder. Slanting his head Arthur began to nip at Merlin's ears. The tips blushed apple red at the attention. Continual sighs emanate past the Merlin's parted lips eyes closed with long lashes crinkling in the corners. Arthur bit harder at the soft tissue suckling lightly. Merlin turning warm all over and whispering, "Arthur, you'll be late. A..a...arthur" lifting his head gently from Merlin's shoulder Arthur cooed back, "there's no reason I can't say I was taking care of a stomach ache. Doesn't mean it was my own."


End file.
